


The Locker Room

by Not_Acceptable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Locker Room Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, face fucking, highschool eren and levi, literally just 3k words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Acceptable/pseuds/Not_Acceptable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi always run an extra couple of miles after practice to ensure everyone is gone. Then, thats when they can employ the locker room for...More entertaining activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Just sort of wrote 3k+ words of smut and posted it, I haven't edited so if something is super fucked up, comment me on it please. I don't know if they're practicing for a basketball or a football game, but does it matter? Anyways, yeah, enjoy.

Levi’s breathing is ragged behind Eren as he whispers, “I love you like this…Sweaty after practice, its fucking gross, but I love it.”

Eren Jäger has his hands against the cool wall, body arched, and ass presented like a gift to the guy behind him. Legs spread, forehead against tile, he can barely breathe as the other works him open with one…Make that _two_ fingers. The brunet is moaning uncontrollably, knowing full well that everyone who had had practice with them was long, long gone already. It was perfect, running those extra four miles every other day with his boyfriend paid off.

The locker room was all for them, the only sound being slick and dirty, moans and whines, filthy words and heavy breaths.

“Don’t say that!—I probably smell fucking terrible!”

But, Eren couldn’t be farther from the truth. He smells like…Well, _Eren_. Its something entirely Eren, entirely human, and it puts Levi in a state of over drive. It’s a pine infused scent, Eren’s cologne not too strong, but fragrant enough to draw Levi in. And the older teen with those gunmetal eyes, he knows Eren always puts a little more by his shoulder and neck, just to get more kisses and bites there.

And it works. It really works. The brat is really fucking smart.

Levi, short tempered, short on time, just short in general is pressed close to the taller male, heat exchanging, and his chest to Eren’s back. They’re close and Levi loves the way Eren smells and looks after practice. Both of their bodies ache from the run, from the practice for Friday’s game in general, but Levi bites the bullet and continues to move his fingers in rough thrusts if only to keep hearing those cute little whimpers escape his boyfriend’s lips. They’re almost primal with one another, Levi attacking the other’s neck and biting it hard enough to bruise, leaving patterns of hickeys trailing down tan and slightly freckled shoulders.

“F-Fuck, Levi, _come on,”_ Eren breathes, moving his head to look over his shoulder at steel eyes, “More…Give me _more._ ”

Levi complies grudgingly, he prefers to stretch Eren out, make him run thin on patience and need until he takes what he wants like the brat he is. But, today, he is short on time and doesn’t have such a pleasurable liberty. So, instead, he adds a third finger and relishes in the loud groan that escapes his boyfriend, so needy and greedy, it gets Levi going.

The Ackerman’s lips trail up behind Eren’s ear, sucking at the skin and biting his earlobe.

“I’m glad you’re as good at begging me as you are at bitching,” Levi whispers, peppering kisses back down and over the brunet’s neck and shoulders. There’s a mouth sucking at the back of Eren’s neck. The location is perfect, making Eren’s toes curl, his teeth bite his tongue to suppress an embarrassing sound. Its so sensitive there, so fucking _good_ and he’s clenching around those fingers working him like he’s a bitch in heat. Eren shivers as the paler male’s tongue moves from the base of his neck down his spine, and he knows what coming.

Or, at least he _thinks_ he does.

Instead of that sinful tongue that spews nothing but profanities licking him open, pressing flat to his twitching hole, the Ackerman simply picks up the speed of his fingers. It kills Eren  bit inside and he groans, but this time, in frustration.

Levi chuckles behind him, now poised on his knees. He’s still wearing loose basketball shorts from practice and his shirt lay forgotten behind him on the shower benches. The sound goes straight to Eren’s cock and it annoys him on some guttural, raw level that threatens to drive him insane. How with one, breathy chuckle, he’s weak in the knees to whatever Levi wants. He would do anything just to hear that sultry sound, just to feel the breath against his neck when he whispers dirty things in his ear, making Eren flush—

“Beg for it,” Levi says simply, his voice quiet and tame heard over the lewd whines of his counterpart, “If you beg good enough, maybe I’ll tongue fuck your perky little ass open. Spread it, get it all slick, just how you like it.”

Eren swallows thickly, amber and green eyes closing, he wants it _so bad_ …

“ _Please,_ ” He starts, the word desperate as he spreads his legs further apart.

Levi only adds a fourth finger, moving slower, slippery sounds slowing down in the echo of the high school gym’s locker room. Eren fidgets, knowing what Levi wants, but completely unwilling to give it to him. The Jäger teen isn’t gone enough yet, hasn’t hit that dangerous stage of euphoria that would have him on his knees for the other without Levi even asking for it. Anywhere he wanted it.

Storage closet, Jean’s house’s bathroom during a party, the back of the stadium after a game, the locker room…

Eren presses his head against the wall again, moving weak arms behind himself and spreading his ass cheeks, just how Levi likes. The man behind him lets out a low sound of approval and it makes Eren even more eager to please, just to get that tongue in him, maybe if he were lucky, a mouth on his cock as he—

And then its there, its hot and its moist, and its everything Eren wants it to be and more. He bites his bottom lip to hold back a noise that would wake the neighbors if he were home. His back arches, his head coming off the wall as brown hair is still pressed to a forehead from the rigorous practice just a half an hour before.

Levi’s hands go through the space between Eren’s legs, fingers lightly massaging his balls. The touches are teasing, something that makes Eren want to fucking _scream,_ but he doesn’t. He doesn’t because he knows it’ll be worth it later if he lets Levi have his fun now. Plus, that dirty mouth, _God that mouth,_ is right at his ass, tongue skimming around the rim of his hole. Eren wants it in him so bad, he’s already a shaking, begging mess.

Eren Jäger is _p-pleases_ and _fuck yes, Levi, Goddamn_ and _More…Please more_!—All in one person, all coming out of one desperate mouth. His knees are weak and his eyes are glazed over as full lips are flushed and parted to let sounds fall dutifully right for Levi’s amusement.

Levi’s tongue finally presses flat against the other’s hole, moving inside, licking at the walls and making lewd noises. He’s practically making out down there, and just the thought of it, of what Levi must look like, has Eren turning an unnatural shade of crimson. The brunet’s fingers slip and he can’t hold his ass open much longer, his fingers curling against the wall again, nearly bent to just touch his fucking toes as he pushes his ass out farther, trying to get Levi’s tongue _deeper._

The older teenager, Levi, he pulls back and surveys the other, watching the shivers race down his spine, seeing the way it twitches, and his hand pulls back to slap the other hard. The sound ricochets off the walls, his teeth digging sharply into the smarting skin, and Eren’s yelping in a pain and pleasure mixed way.

“On the bench, Jäger,” Levi demands, standing with a cracking sound in his left knee. Eren can’t register the words, his mind fogged and incapable of movement, he’s practically Jell-O at this point and it hasn’t even been fifteen minutes. But, fuck, he’d take fifteen more minutes of that in a heartbeat. But, Levi wants him on the bench, so somehow, he finds himself there.

Levi’s on his knees again, looking into his boyfriend’s lidded eyes, equal parts amused and transfixed by the dilated pupils, the flushed cheeks, the smoldering shades amber and green have become in such a short amount of time. The absolute lust portrayed in Eren’s expression only evokes more roughness out of Levi’s working of him. They’re got ten minutes, maybe a bit more if they’re lucky, so he’s hands all over Eren’s thighs. His nails scrape down the tender skin, parting those toned legs, and Levi gets close.

Levi gets close to the other’s cock, thinner lips parting to take the flushed head between them. Grey eyes are locked with the brunet’s damp earth and clear ocean ones. They’re lidded, heavy, and sultry as they stare right into that face as it twists with pleasure and the eye contact is suddenly cut—

Eren can’t take it, he throws his head back and cries out Levi’s name. He’s got his left hand pressed into dark hair, blunt nails digging into the scraping buzz of the undercut, tugging on it with a vice like grip. And suddenly, suddenly Levi knows he’s so _close_ to getting what he wants.

More of Eren’s cock makes it way in Levi’s mouth. Halfway, more than halfway, soon he’s got most of the other’s length surrounded in a wet heat, lips tight and tongue moving vigorously as teeth gently skim the member. Eren’s losing his goddamn mind, he’s sure of it now, and he can’t take it.

And that’s what Levi’s wanted all along.

“Fucking faster, Levi,” The brunet says, “Open your mouth wider,” The brunet continues. It isn’t an option, and finally, _fucking finally Eren is doing what he wants._

Jäger’s fingers tighten and when Levi opens his mouth further, the brunet lifts his boyfriend’s head off before pressing it back down with force. Eren moves his hips, in slow thrusts, his free hand clenching the edge of the bench as the pleasure is finally given just how he wants it. His hips pick up the pace, and soon enough, he’s fucking Levi’s mouth in quick strides, not caring, not thinking, not registering the other’s harsh breathing through a small nose.

“You fucking love it when I fuck that pretty little mouth of yours,” Eren groans, bent now as he watches Levi’s face, looks at those closed eyes, sees the pink begin to color his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“You love it when I use your mouth like this, on your knees for me, so good…” Eren continues, praises, his voice rough with need and his gaze intense. The younger teen spreads his legs further, begins to move Levi’s head and his hips together, the other’s face meeting his cock the same way his cock met his lips.

Levi only moans at the words, vibrations making Eren nearly growl, his body is hotter than ever, sweat moving down the side of his neck with the exertion, with the holding back of wanting to just let go and moving Levi by the nape of his neck, fucking his mouth raw, making it hard for him to speak for the next day or so. But, Eren knows better than that, and as long as Levi never knows he’s holding back ( _just a little bit)_ that it won’t offend him.

Levi keeps himself grounded by gripping Eren’s muscled thighs tightly, but soon enough, with the way Eren is moaning and whimpering his name, whispering dirty things into the air about how good it feels, how good Levi is for him, how he’s such a _dirty fucking slut,_ the darker haired male moves his left hand down and takes himself in it.

He’s hard, painfully so, and he teases his cock with slow, long pulls. The motion is drawn out, makes his breathing stutter, makes his tongue go slack against the other’s length still thrusting in and out of his mouth, but he gets right back on track in no time.

“Look at you, fucking your hand while I fuck your face,” Eren teases, his voice ebbing a deeper tone that Levi loves, “You love the taste of cock that much, do you?”

Levi knows he can’t nod, but a moan should suffice as an answer.

“Move your hand faster, I want you cumming before me,” Eren commands, seeing the slow way the other’s arm is moving from his angle above. He wants to watch Levi lose it, lose himself in pleasure, just like he’s making Eren do.

The Ackerman teen does as told, his hand tightening around his length as he pumps it faster than he usually does. He imagines it as Eren’s hand, slick with precum and making his hips stutter as his knees begin to hurt on the cold floor. The pain in his knees is nothing compares to the ache in his jaw, it rivals with his arms from the pushups coach had made him do during practice. But, Levi pushes all those thoughts away and just succumbs to the pleasure.

There’s salvia on his chin, the other’s cock wet and sliding easily in and out of his mouth, and the sight of it is making Eren hornier than he thought he would be doing this. He’d always been the one opposed to locker room sex, but fuck it, it’s the best he’s had in a while. The coil in his stomach is tightening, the pleasure is getting to be too much, and it isn’t too long before he’s moaning Levi’s name like some sort of depraved prayer.

He’s surprised by the edge to his tone, how primitive he sounds.

Levi senses it, he knows his boyfriend’s close, and he had a task to finish before that. His eyes open a crack, tears pricking at the edges with the strain, with the forceful face fucking, with the pleasure, and he’s just so overwhelmed—

“Come on baby, twist your wrist a little, press your thumb to the h-head, be a good boy for me,” Eren says, gruffness and strain in his voice, he’s suppressing the urge to just cum in his boyfriend’s mouth until that stupid demand is fulfilled.

So, Levi complies again. His wrist is twisting, his thumb is calloused and rubbing over the slit, his hand is moving in short thrusts, not even meeting the base of his cock. The head is so sensitive and he’s moaning frequently, lost in all the sensations going on and—

He cums all over his hand, some making its way to his thigh, his eyes close tightly as the cry of his boyfriend’s name is stuck in his throat, trapped by the length moving in and out and Eren’s body moves faster, animalistic, he grunts once or twice even and Levi swears it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard.

But, Eren thinks it’s the hottest thing ever when Levi’s spent, his eyes heavy and his mouth lax as he struggles to keep up in the pace he’d set for himself. He’s undone, unraveled just for Eren, by his own hand, on his knees and fuck if that isn’t the sexiest part of this sort of thing—

“Y-Yeah…Fuck, Levi,” Eren’s closer now, his hips stuttering, his grip tight enough on Levi’s hair that if his mouth wasn’t being used, if he wasn’t on cloud nine from cumming, he’d tell the brat to fucking knock it off.

Eren’s hand that had been gripping the bench moves and a thumb tugs down the other’s bottom lip, a finger catching at the corner of Levi’s lips, slipping inside next to his cock and Levi’s eyes open a bit more in surprise. His mouth already hurts, but this is just stretching and abusing it, its fuller like this and Eren loves the way Levi looks when he’s overwhelemed. Its so different from his usual stoicism, his coolness, his charade of calmness that hides that firestorm of fury and annoyance with the entirety of the human race—Eren Jäger included—But, that look, that look of nearing his limit of breathing through his nose, from keeping his mouth open…

“ _L-evi…C-Close…_ Wanna cum on your face,” Eren manages, breathing heavy. He pulls the other off his dick, fingers wet with the other’s spit, he moves his hand quickly over his hardness and finally, _finally,_ he’s cumming on Levi’s face. The white covers a reddened bottom lip, making its way onto a flushed cheek, and a touch—Just a touch—Makes its way to Levi’s hair and—

“You’ll be paying…For that one, you filthy brat,” Levi scolds, out of breath, but equally annoyed. There was one rule to face fuck and it was no cum in the hair. But, he supposed he could overlook it (for now) since they both only had the next couple minutes to shower.

Eren’s chest his heavy, abs glistened with sweat like they’d just finished their four mile run, and he can’t believe he just came that hard and that much all over Levi’s face. The way Levi looks, well Eren is no artist, but he swore Levi was a work of art in this moment. Gunmetal eyes are an unusual charcoal, nearly matching Levi’s darker hair. He’s over sensitive, over used, overly tired and soreness is finally creeping into his bones and settling there for the evening.

But, the look of euphoria, the way Eren moaned his name, that tan bastard could fuck his mouth anytime if he always looked like a Olympian God afterwards. All sweaty, something he liked for some disgusting reason, and with that stupid smile on his face.

“Come on, we’ve got to shower before your mom gets here. We have, like,” Eren pressed the lock button on his phone, “Five minutes to do this.”

Levi looked down at himself, wiping the cum onto his navy shorts, sighing in disgust, “I always forget how messy this is. Anything involving you is a chore,” He complains, standing on shaky legs and stretching. Lean muscles ripple as he cracks his back and works out the stiffness in his knees.

“Mmm, don’t be so cruel, baby. This was your idea anyways and I promise I’ll wash your hair, c’mon. But, you know, we’ve got to do this again tomorrow.”

Levi looks up with a raised brow, “Why?”

Eren smiles cheekily, tugging Levi into the shower and twisting the knob to hot. Enough time had finally passed where Connie’s insistently long shower before Levi and Eren had even come in had replenished the hot water supply.

Shampoo, sweet and fragrant, began to dismiss the scent of sex from the locker room. Steam billowed up, swirling thickly in the air, and Armin at the edge of the green lockers ran for his life out of the room. His gym bag, red and white, sat forgotten at the edge of locker 104. He’d returned a few minutes ago to retrieve it, but it seemed he had some more straining matters to tend to now instead.

The sound of the water and Eren’s laughter at one of Levi’s shit jokes covered the sound of Armin’s running on out.

 


End file.
